Girls In Wonderland
by Chaotrix
Summary: Jun Suzuki cannot seem to find Azusa, Ui, or the HTT members. What the hell is going on! Entry for Zokusho's MLSF's 5th Challenge.


**Author's Note: **Kyahh! This is my first entry for Zokusho's Mostly Lucky Star Forum, and for K-ON!. The theme was: _"The girls of the Light Music Club have gone missing! Someone searching might have just stumbled into the middle of it all."_

To be honest, I don't mind if I don't win (but it'd be great too, don't get me wrong, haha). This idea came to me while listening to "Girls In Wonderland", which was another song in the "NO, Thank You!" album. I was actually really excited to come up with a story for "K-ON!", finally. Personally, I don't think it's the greatest thing, but here it is!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "K-ON!" If I did, all of Mugi's fantasies would come true.

**Girls In Wonderland**

* * *

Jun Suzuki, a junior and bass player for the jazz club of Sakuragaoka, slowly lifted her head off her desk and blinked slowly. "Hm?" she hummed with curiosity as she looked around the classroom, seeing no one in sight. She glanced at the clock, her eyes widening at the late time, and jumped out of her seat and quickly packed up. She was supposed to pick up Azusa after the light music club's "meeting" so that she and Ui could go see a movie, but rather than give any hint of jealousy toward the club while sitting inside and watching them practice along with Ui, she had decided to relax in the classroom until the club's activities finished. "Must have dozed off." she yawned.

Lightly patting the shell of the turtle on the stair railing, basking in the sunset's glow through the familiar window, Jun made her way up to the music room. She was a couple of minutes late, and though it could have peeved Azusa, she was confident that Ui would make it seem as if she was right on time.

"Sorry for intruding! Azusa, are you ready to – " Jun blinked as she opened the door to find that no one was in the room. Her brow twitched after taking an entire minute to double check the vicinity.

"She ditched me? No, Azusa _and_ Ui ditched me?" she groaned. She walked out, closing the door behind her, and made her way down to the staff room. She knew Sawako Yamanaka was their advisor, so perhaps she knew where they went? She was not going to let Azusa and Ui off so easily! But her confidence in vengeance quickly faltered when she discovered that not a trace of Sawako remained in the staff room. Only two other teachers were inside the room, but they seemed too busy to disturb. Something seemed off about them too, but Jun couldn't place it.

Defeated, and convinced she was either delusional or the victim of a strategically planned prank of cruelty, Jun left the staff room quietly and exited the building with a sigh. She began to mutter about the possibility that Azusa and Ui, even Ui who usually stayed behind with her, decided to go on some other hugely awesome adventure with the light music club, like every other time that made her insanely jealous.

But that's when she saw it. Or, rather, that's when she saw _her_. The pigtails were too familiar to go unnoticed. Though, the white rabbit ears that accompanied the girl's hair was a bit off, along with the matching suit. _"Is this another one of Yamanaka-sensei's cosplay things that Azusa always talks about?"_ Jun thought, blinking a few times to confirm that the girl was, in fact, Azusa Nakano. _"Whoa, is she hopping? What the hell?"_

"Azusa! Good thing I found you, I thought you ditched – ... me?" she stopped, noticing Azusa run and disappear behind a thick bush that hid the lower half of a Sakura tree. She gritted her teeth, thinking this was not particularly amusing in the least. It probably would make her laugh on any regular day, but she had been worried for a good amount of time when she thought she was all alone, so she was not in the mood to be tricked again. So she ran, determined to catch Azusa in her hiding spot behind the bush.

Unfortunately, luck was not on her side today. Just as she approached the bush, and due to her failure at being able to slow down, she tripped over a root that had lifted up from the ground. She found herself falling forward, and was briefly thankful that the ground was not more than a mere three feet away. But that moment of gratefulness quickly dissipated when she opened her eyes to find herself falling into a black hole. She screamed, for this was not exactly on her list of "things-to-do-today".

Somewhat miraculously, Jun landed softly on her rump on what appeared to be a hallway of doors, all in different colors and sizes. She slowly stood up, rubbing her butt to make sure no serious injury was sustained, and dusted herself off.

"I'm late, I'm late, so very late!" a familiar voice, in an obviously panicked tone, faded away and the sound of a door closing followed soon after.

"_Azusa!"_ the relieved jazz member, even though unaware of where she was, ran after her classmate's voice. As she ran, she accidentally kicked a key. She blinked and picked it up, noticing how tiny it was, and looked around. Finally finding a matching door, she walked up to it, only to realize she was too big for it. She looked through the keyhole, out of curiosity, and saw a beautiful garden. She took a step back, and looked at the key again.

"Why should I bother if I'm too – " she stopped herself when she caught a glimpse of a table in the corner of her eye. She turned to it, just as a small bottle appeared on the surface of the wooden table. She stepped closer and squinted, making out the words "Drink Me" on the label. She raised an eyebrow, speculating for a moment, but it resulted in a shrug. "Well, got nothing else to lose." and with that, she picked up the bottle and gulped it down. Within seconds, she shrank! Shrank so much, that she couldn't even reach the keyhole.

"Dammit!" she groaned, a bit of a habit that she has been forming, and miserably attempted to pick up the key, which only resulted in failure. As if things kept happening by magic, a chair appeared beside the, now gargantuan, table as well as a cake on its surface that had lit candles on it that spelled out "Eat Me".

"Huh, I wonder if my mom would put that on my birthday cake next year. That's a hell of a lot better than plain old eighteen!" Jun couldn't help but smile a bit. She was not a complete idiot, and figured that the chair appeared for a reason. What a smart, young lady. With struggle, she slowly climbed her way up onto the chair using its funky designs as stepping stones. Upon reaching the top of the back part of the chair, she backed up, and ran forward. A, not really, graceful leap landed her on the table beside the cake.

"_If drinking made me shrink, then... eating will make me grow!"_

And with that logic, our junior nibbled at the cake. It was too big for her to take normal bites, so she settled for nibbles that equaled the size of a crumb. Wiping her mouth with her blazer, she suddenly felt her stomach rumble, and found herself growing at a rapid rate that was so fast that –

"OUCH!" she whimpered, bringing her hands up to her head that had just collided and crashed with the ceiling. The not only emotional, but physical, struggle brought forth tears the size of Kotobuki vacation homes, thus forming a river in the long hallway of doors. Jun wiped the wet streaks on her face away, not wanting to be embarrassed if someone saw her, and looked down at her feet that were deep in the pool of her own tears. She blinked as she saw an oriental fan float by, and picked it up. Suddenly, she became her average size again, and she found herself swimming in the salty ocean that she had created.

Mouse ears drifted by, much to her shock, and her jaw fell open once the full head of the creature rose above the surface.

"Ui! Hey, what is with the mouse suit?"

The mouse turned, and though it had the face of Ui Hirasawa, it was definitely the body of a mouse. Ui's face had whiskers and a, seemingly fake, pink nose. Her peach skin popped out a bit from her gray mouse hood. Her ear twitched as she tilted her head at Jun.

"Thank God. Ui, do you know what the hell is going on?" she asked, though Ui did not seem to understand the question nor did she see anything was wrong. Except for maybe the fact she was swimming.

Jun blinked. "Oh man... Ui, you remind me of my cat. I wonder how he's doing... Heh, Azusa called him Azu-nyan number two! You remember? He coughed up a furball while she was taking care of him?"

The rambling of a cat seemed to annoy the floating mouse.

Animals began floating by, having been swept away by the river, as Jun spoke. They all, including Jun and Ui, swam to the surface of the table to attempt to become dry again.

Ui spoke up. "I will dry us with a dry, boring lecture on William the Conqueror." she stood up, her pink tail falling behind her in a lazy pile, and began speaking much to everyone else's misfortune.

"_Isn't he from England or something?" _Jun raised an eyebrow, and looked over to the rest of the animals beside her. "You know, heheh, if my cat was here, he would totally eat Ui. I wouldn't let him though, don't worry, but isn't that kinda' funny?"

The animals stared at her in horror, and she noticed Ui doing the same as well.

"What? Cats are awesome!" and with that, they all ran away.

Jun frowned. "Ui ditched me. For the second time!"

Eventually the water became shallow, and Jun found herself walking through an already-opened door that led into a forest. She heard the clanks of bottles hitting each other, and followed the noise.

"Ya... Yamanaka-sensei?" she yelped in surprise, shocked to see the usually stylish and pretty teacher wrapped in a caterpillar suit. "You're a caterpillar!"

Sawako turned her head to Jun, chugging down a beer while sitting a giant mushroom that resembled the shape of a chair. She pulled it away from her lips, followed by an "ahh~", and threw it in the small hole in the ground filled with the rest of the bottles. The junior frowned in disgust at it.

"Need something?" the pretty-faced caterpillar asked, popping the cap off of another beer.

"Er... Well, a door out of this hell would be nice." the teacher's indifferent attitude was a bit irritating, considering the seriousness of the situation.

Sawako raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, no doors in the forest, I'm afraid. But the Duchess lives further down the path." she said, pointing the tip of the bottle toward an eastern direct, all the while spilling some onto the ground. "_Aw damn, spilled it again!_" she sighed at the repetitive thought.

"... Thanks, Yamanaka-sensei."

"Hm? Whatever, I got to head out." Sawako said, suddenly covered in a cloud of pink smoke. As the smoke faded, it revealed a, somewhat-revealing, lime green outfit with the addition of butterfly wings. She flipped her hair back, and stood up.

"Wh-What... How did you do that?"

"Oh. This?" the caterpillar-turned-butterfly pointed to her wings. "How do you think I get my booze? Magic?" she laughed, as though it was a ridiculous idea, and then flew away.

Jun pinched her cheeks, but let go after a moment. "Wait, does this method even work?" she yelled to the purple canopies above her, before deciding to head down the path that Sawako directed her in. _"Duchess, huh?"_

As she trudged on reluctantly, she could hear mischievous giggles from the branches of the black trees above her, but she could not find the source no matter how many times she looked up.

The sight of a small palace began closing in as the forest seemed to fade behind Jun and turn into a peaceful meadow, and she could only assume that this was where the Duchess lived. In front of the palace was an area of grass, where a woman in a simple, myrtle-colored dress sat waiting in an elegantly crafted, white wicker chair, seated at a glass table with a base constructed of, you guessed it, white wicker. She tapped a silver spoon on the table with her index and middle finger on her right hand, keeping it between the two as she tapped away at a nameless beat and held something in a bundle of light green fabric with her left arm.. She wore red glasses, had short brown hair, and kept proper posture.

Jun sweat-dropped. "Student council pr-president, Manabe-sempai?" she muttered, getting a closer look as she approached the woman, knowing the face of Nodoka Manabe from a few of her speeches at Sakuragaoka.

The Duchess turned her head to Jun. "Hm? Are you speaking to me? Sorry, I'm quite busy, I'm waiting for my soup."

"B-But, aren't you the student class pres – " she stopped talking and jumped as she felt a breath against her ear.

"Heheh, I personally wouldn't bother her when she's busy. The cook is late with her soup, and she gets a little anxious when something comes in late." Jun turned to see the source of the voice, only to see a Ritsu Tainaka dressed in a giant, striped purple cat suit. She winked at the jazz club member. "I should know more than anyone, she's kinda' like my owner, and whenever I forget to – "

"Speaking of, koneko-san, you never handed in your litter papers." the Duchess raised an eyebrow at the purple cat, only to receive a Cheshire grin in return. Ritsu rubbed the back of her head and looked back at Jun.

"See? I'm thinking of ditching this slave driver. Anyway, are you staying for the soup?" she smirked, and just as she asked, the dwarf sized cook came and served the Duchess her soup. Jun could have sworn she heard Nodoka say something about thanking the heavens, but she wasn't sure.

"No, I'm afraid. Ritsu-sempai... Y-You remember me right? I'm J-Jun."

"Pardon?"

But before Jun could elaborate, Nodoka let out a giant sneeze and _accidentally_ threw the lime green bundle at the junior. She yelped and caught the bundle, and peeked inside to find the face of a baby. But the image only lasted a brief second before the baby turned into a pig and hopped out of Jun's arms, running off into the distance while she let out a short scream. She turned to find that Ritsu wasn't there.

"H-Huh?"

"Up here!" The Cheshire Cat grinned from a branch of one of the Duchess's trees. "I recommend you go down yonder," she pointed further down to a small house in the distance, "and have some tea."

Jun looked over, confirming the location of the cottage. She looked back up at the branch, only to find Ritsu sticking a stake with a glued-on floating smile on it to the branch. The cat looked at Jun, and giggled nervously. "I'm supposed to, uh, disappear... but not my grin... Ahah..."she said, and quickly ran away when Jun's only response was silence.

Jun blinked. "I've often heard of a cat without a grin, but I've never heard of a tree with one!"

And so the journey continued for our young girl. Completely ignoring the pig and the sneezing Duchess, she made her way up the next hill and down so she could reach the cottage. _"I have no idea where I'm going, but I guess these whackjobs do."_ she sighed, feeling around was not really an option, and something about this strange place made her want to explore some more.

The cottage was quaint and was surrounded by a white fence. It was small, had a black roof, the window shutters were wide open, and had a few patches of flowers surrounding the walkway. Impressive, in a cutesy, 'home sweet home' kind of voices from the rear of the cottage, Jun let herself in through the swinging gate and walked toward the back of the peeked from the corner to see a long table infested by tea cups and sweets, along with two familiar faces and one that she couldn't quite place despite having sworn she had seen that face before in a student council album.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid she fell asleep again. She always misses the party, doesn't she?" sighed a Tsumugi Kotobuki, also known as 'Mugi', who wore a gigantic blue top hat and what seemed to be a stylish, female version of a maitre d' outfit in a slightly lighter shade of blue. Her bow tie's size was a bit exaggerated and hid her neck entirely, a matching color to her hat. She stared at the sleeping dormouse who sat in the seat at the end of the table with a gentle gaze. The dormouse was a girl in a mouse costume who had long, pretty red hair and what seemed to be the face of an adult woman in bloom. Jun had seen that face before, but the name did not come to her.

"Hehe, don't worry, we can save her some tea. Any more cakes?" smiled Yui Hirasawa, who wore a brown bunny suit.

"_Wait... Those aren't a bunny's ears, those are the ears of a hare!"_ Jun pointed out.

"There's always cakes for you. Strawberry?" Mugi smiled at Yui, serving her a plate.

"Ah! Thank you Commander, I shall eat up to restore my energy for the upcoming battle to conquer the river of tea! Banzai!" and so the airheaded guitarist devoured the cake, and then continued on to chug down some tea.

Jun slowly walked over with a nervous smile. "O-Oi..."

A certain Mad Hatter appeared in front of her in that very instant, grabbing the innocent girls hands in her own and staring at her in the eyes with a determined sparkle in her gaze. "Guest?"

"E-Er, I guess. Uh, yeah, I would like some tea."

"Ah, then come join us! Sit, sit!"

Jun then sat down beside the mystery mouse and watched as Mugi served her some tea.

"And so the cake and the tea glared at each other, vowing the destruction of the other! They fought and fought, pew pew," Yui was in the midst of another ramble, tackling her cake and cup together, "but they are foolish, for they cannot foresee the ALMIGHTY MOUTH! OMNOMNOM!" and she finished her cake in one bite and quickly drowned it down with her tea.

Ignoring that as best she could, she looked up at Mugi. "Kotobuki-sempai, what's the occasion?"

"Oh, do you ever need an occasion? But anyway, the real reason is because time has stopped!"

"Huh?" she blinked. "Time has stopped?"

"Yes, to be quite honest!", she suddenly whipped out an analog clock, "See? The stick is stuck on three thirty in the afternoon. It is always tea time."

"... Can't that just mean the clock itself is broken? Doesn't necessarily mean time stopped, right?"

Mugi blinked with a smile. "What?"

"The clock could be broken, Kotobuki-sempai."

"Forgive me, I'm not following. You see, the stick doesn't move. Therefore time doesn't move. Get it? You look young, you might not understand yet."

"I'm only a year younger!"

"Oh, so much you could learn in a year~"

"Yui-sempai, can't the clock just be bro – " she stopped to sigh at the sight before her.

Yui was trying to wipe cake off her face, which somehow came onto her heavily at some unknown point in time. Wiping it off her eyes, she noticed Jun's stare. "Oh, forgive me, Mr. Tea set a bomb inside Mr. Cake. He's a slippery one, that Mr. Tea. He's got a good arsenal, I must admit."

"Yeah, I'll be leaving." taking a quick sip of her tea, Jun stood up."Thank you for the tea."

"Oh, won't you stay a little longer?" Mugi tilted her head.

"Not at all. Goodbye Kotobuki-sempai, Yui-sempai."

Mugi and Yui looked at each other in confusion as Jun walked away from the house.

"_Sooner or later, I'm going to give up." _The junior sighed, walking along the path. The sight of a giant purple cat grabbed her attention and led her to let out another sigh. _"What's she up to now?"_

"Heh... I hope the Queen enjoys those – Oh hey, look who it is!" Ritsu smirked, walking up to Jun.

"Why so smug?"

The cat revealed her Cheshire grin. "I hung up skulls in the Queen's trees."

"Queen? And what's so bad about skulls?"

"The Queen of Hearts. You know what a Queen is, don't you?" she flicked Jun's forehead, with her eyebrow raised in skepticism of Jun's intelligence, and received a yelp of pain, "Anyway, she hates scary things like that. She's fun to tease. I've never been caught though." she winked.

And at that very moment, a scream echoed throughout the land in utter fright and terror.

"See?"

Jun sweat-dropped. "What is wrong with this place?"

"I wonder that too. Anyway, let me take you to the Queen! You should meet her, she's hot!"

"... Excuse me?"

"Er, nevermind. Let's go!" and without removing her Cheshire grin, the cat grabbed Jun's hand and dragged her toward the Queen's garden. It was not too far from the homely cottage, and it only was a matter of minutes before they arrived in the royal garden. Giant cards were running around, taking off the skulls from the trees. A gorgeous, raven-haired Queen sat in her throne at the end of the garden, covering her face with her hands. A giant hammer with a red heart on it rested against the seat. A man, who resembled Ritsu in many ways but was unfamiliar to Jun, with a crown sat in a seat beside the Queen and looked exhausted. His eyes, almost the exact same color as Ritsu's but a bit duller, patted the Queen's head. She took her hands off her face, but at least this face was familiar to Jun.

"Mio-sempai?"

"Who?" Ritsu asked, though her gaze rested on the Queen, and her Cheshire grin was gone. She watched as the King patted her head, and raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"_Does no one know who they are?"_ Apparently not.

Mio Akiyama looked up to see the two guests, one a newcomer, at the entrance of the garden. She waved them over, still shaking a bit.

Still a little overwhelmed, Jun was pushed forward by Ritsu as they approached the throne.

"Wh-Who are you?" Mio asked, looking at Jun.

"Jun." asking how she did not at least recognize her was silly to Jun now, considering no one knew her.

"What is your job?"

"Job?" the jazz club member blinked. "Er... I play bass for the jazz cl – "

"Bass?" Mio blinked in shock.

"Yeah, the instrument?"

"You two should play! The Queen plays too, y'know!" Ritsu grinned, the trademark of her allusion.

"Uh, I don't have my – "

"It's okay, she's got an extra!"

Mio raised an eyebrow at Ritsu. "You do not have to speak for me."

Ritsu rubbed the back of her head and smiled. "Heheh, sorry~"

Mio stood up, and so did the King who quickly ordered a card guard to fetch two bass guitars. "I only have one righty bass guitar. The other thirty seven are lefties. But we shall play."

"Th-Thirty seven?" Jun blinked.

Ritsu nudged her in the arm and whispered, "She collects lefty guitars."

Mio blushed. "There aren't many lefty guitars, cat! They're rare!"

"Sure, sure." the cat rolled her amber irises.

A guard came back and gave Mio and Jun their separate instruments. "Is that alright for you?" Mio asked, quickly tuning her bass.

"Yes, thank you." Jun said, a bit reluctant but still forcing herself to tune the bass.

As the first few chords were struck in soothing, deep whispers, a guard came up and pointed to the Cheshire cat who was watching the Queen and Jun play. "Your highness, this is the culprit of the skulls!"

Mio blinked, the wails of her bass in unison with Jun's as they both stopped to take in the situation. Mio quickly turned her head to the cat. "Y-You..." she glared, her eyes narrowing.

Ritsu blinked. "Uh... Uh..." her eyes widened as she watched Mio put the guitar down and grab her hammer from beside her throne. _"Damn, she's going to hit my head!"_ she panicked, and looked to Jun.

Jun raised an eyebrow, still wearing the guitar around her neck. "What?"

"It was her! She was the one who made me do it!" the cat's fake, furry claw pointed at the clueless junior in accusation.

"What? That was you!"

"You put me up to it!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Your highness, it wasn't me I swe – WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jun quickly jumped back when she saw Mio take a swing at her. Fortunately, she missed.

"You are going to get the biggest bump on your head... idiot..." hissed the dangerous Queen, humiliated by her fear.

The King gently tapped Mio's shoulder, though he seemed to be on his guard. Probably because of the possibility he could have been attacked. Mio turned to him and blinked. "Perhaps we should hold a trial, instead." he suggested.

"Perhaps..." she sighed and put her hammer down. She looked back to Jun. "Let the royal court rise!"

Hedges quickly sprouted from the grass suddenly, detailing a scene similar to a realistic trial except it was completely green. The throne had risen with one of the hedges and represented the judge's seat, as well as separate greenery shaping out the row of jury seats as well as a few rows of hedge benches to seat the 'guests'. Mio made her way to her throne, as well as the King, and sat down beside her mallet of 'love'.

"... Is it really worth a trial?" Jun groaned, face-palming at how ridiculous everything was getting.

Ritsu placed her hand on Jun's shoulder, with her Cheshire grin. "She is a very dangerous Queen, indeed. So yeah, be careful. Don't wanna' get your head knocked off!" she chuckled, patting the junior's shoulder once more before taking a seat.

As if by some secret calling, everyone Jun had bumped into throughout her adventure entered the royal garden (erm, court) and took their own seats. Excited murmurs were exchanged, and the bass player could not help but feel a bit nervous as to whether or not they were betting on her chances of living.

Azusa walked up to the front of the judge, turned to the audience, and held up a horn. She blew it quickly, but loud enough to catch the attention of everyone and silence the court. She didn't really know how to play, so she hoped she wouldn't have to do it more than once. She sighed and walked over to the jury box.

"Your Highness, I salute you! Reporting for duty!"

Jun blinked, turning her head to find the most horrifying thing she could imagine at this point.

Yui was her lawyer.

She grasped the sides of her head and banged her head on the grassy surface of the 'table' in front of her.

"Thank you. Prosecutors...?" Mio raised an eyebrow, seeing Ritsu sitting but not an attorney.

Ritsu blinked at Mio. "I am my own lawyer, miss!" she smirked at the Queen with her own eyebrow raised, receiving a furious blush from the Queen.

"F-Fine! Your argument?"

"This girl threatened my life and said she would cut off my tail if I did not comply and put up the skulls, your majesty!" accused Ritsu, pointing at the defendant.

"OBJECTION!" Yui rocketed up and raised her palm.

Mio sighed, rolling her eyes. "Overruled."

Yui giggled. "Oh ho ho, I got overruled." she smiled, sitting down. Jun sighed.

"I bring up my first witness, our friend the mouse!" Ritsu grinned.

Ui stood from the audience and walked to the witness box, her pink tail dragging along lazily behind her. She politely sat, placing her tail upon her lap and smiling at the rest of the court politely. She waited patiently with her questioning, though the impatient Ritsu did not keep her waiting.

"Did this girl threaten your life, dear mouse?" Ritsu asked, stepping up to Ui as she interrogated her.

"She did."

Jun brought her head up and blinked. "WHEN?"

Mio's brow twitched. "QUIET! Or I'll behead you NOW!" she commanded, silencing the junior. _"Why must I play the jerk? Is that what the fans think of me?"_

Ritsu smirked. "How did she threaten your life?"

"She... She... She talked about cats."

The jury, audience, and the rulers themselves gasped. Jun blinked. _"... What's wrong with a cat?"_

Ritsu turned to the rest of the court in a dramatic manner. "AH HA! A cat and mouse. A CONTRADICTION! I rest my case." she bowed, helping Ui out of the box and walking back to her own place. She kicked her feet up on the table of hedge and closed her eyes.

"... The defense?" Mio sighed.

Before Yui could even stand, Jun grasped her by the collar and forced her to look her in the eye. "A cat is not a threat, I was just talking about my damned cat! A cute and fluffy cat, for God's sake!I did not put those skulls up and it's all that... dirty, scheming cat!" at this, Yui nodded. Jun let go and watched as Yui stood up and dusted herself off.

The airheaded hare walked up to the judge and pointed at Jun from over her shoulder. "According to my client, she is innocent! Also, she says cats are fluffy and kawaii~! That's my case."

The junior was exasperated buried her head in her arms. _"Why is Azusa so close to her? Jeez..."_

"Er, you need a witness." Mio said, blinking at the confident and determined stare of Yui Hirasawa.

"Oh! Right! Coming right up..." she mumbled, scratching her chin. She did not think this far.

From the many benches, a single hand raised up. Mugi stood and bowed. "I am her witness. She seems to have forgotten! Tea gets to her, I'm afraid." she smiled. Mio nodded and Mugi made her way to the witness box.

"Ah, the Goddess of teas, ho!" Yui giggled. "Do you have any reason to believe this girl to be innocent?"

Mugi glanced at Jun. "Though she wasn't able to finish her tea, and though she left the party early, she seemed to be a nice girl." she smiled politely and tilted her hat a bit.

"GODDESS OF TEA AS MY WITNESS, I DECLARE MY CLIENT INNOCENT, AS WELL AS HER FLUFFY KITTY THAT WE HAVE YET TO SEE!" the defense lawyer declared, turning to the jury just as dramatically as Ritsu. Mugi got up, bowed, and walked back to her seat. Some drunk in the audience was heard laughing.

"I'm afraid that isn't your choice to make." Mio said, gently hitting her hammer on her armrest to calm the murmuring crowd. She looked to the jury. "The verdict?"

Jun's jaw dropped. _"When did they decide? We just got through with the defense! No way, how could they choose before even hearing me out?"_

The Duchess herself stood for the jury and cleared her throat. She held an envelope which she soon opened, taking out a white piece of paper that had the verdict on the side opposite of Jun's view.

"We find the defendant... guilty."

A sound of a trumpet, and suddenly all the hedges shrank. Everyone found themselves sitting or standing on the original patches of grass. Jun shot a glare at the grinning Cheshire cat at the other end of the garden who waved at her with a smug look.

Mio was slowly approaching, and Jun could not hold it in anymore.

"YOU ARE ALL PSYCHOTIC!" she screamed, and then pointed at Azusa. "HOW DO YOU HANDLE THESE PEOPLE? I WONDER HOW YOU EVEN HAVE SUCH AWESOME PERFORMANCES! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE HERE?"

Azusa blinked and slowly walked closer. "Jun..."

Jun blinked. "... You said my name."

"Jun..." Azusa stopped in front of the confused junior and gently shook her shoulders. "... Jun..."

"What is it, Azusa?"

"Jun..."

"..." her brow twitched. "Yes, Azusa?"

"... Jun...!"

"WHAT?" What was with the constant use of her name?

"WAKE UP, YOU!" Azusa commanded. Jun blinked, and noticed in her peripheral that Mio had never stopped moving toward her. However, it was too late. As she was turning her head, she happened to notice the Queen's infamous, yet loving, weapon swinging right at her.

And then it all disappeared.

"Jun... Jun..." a sigh. "Jun... Jun! WAKE UP, YOU!"

The body of Jun Suzuki jolted in the seat of her own classroom with a scream, causing two figures in front of the desk to cover their ears. It took a few seconds for Jun to realize where she was, and who was standing in front of her. The mouse suit and bunny ears were missing.

Azusa stared, wide-eyed, at her fellow classmate. "... Are you alright?"

"H-Huh?" Jun blinked a few times, noticing their expressions. Ui was clearly concerned about Jun, and Azusa's expression only showed her concern as to whether or not her own classmate belonged in a straight jacket.

The kouhai of the keionbu relaxed and sighed. "Our meeting is over now. Sorry for making you wait so long. Don't worry though, we can still see the movie on time."

Ui smiled. "Bad dream, Jun-chan?"

"... Kinda', yeah." Jun said softly, slowly standing up. "That was tiring..." she mumbled.

"What did you say?" Azusa asked, picking up her bag.

"Nothing... How was the meeting?" Jun smiled.

Azusa groaned. "Same thing... Tea and sweets... I'm sorry we wasted your time. Oh," she began to smile, "I have good news for you."

Jun blinked. "What?"

"You know how we go on those training camps?"

"... Uh-huh."

"How would you like to come with us? Ritsu said you can, since you've been complaining about jealousy, and you'll get to hang out with the light music club for the entire vacation!" Azusa grinned. She had felt proud to get permission, as if she had done a favor for a friend. Made her feel good.

What didn't make her feel good, however, was when Jun fell backwards and landed with a thud onto the floor.

"J-JUN!", "Jun-Chan!" both her classmates grabbed her arms and tried to help her up.

Her mind drowning itself with memories from her dream, Jun rubbed both sides of her head to calm the headache that she had gotten since she woke up. Suddenly she jumped out of her friends' arms and backed up against the wall. "NEVER AGAIN!"

The two girls that had gone to fetch Jun stared at her, speechless and with eyes the size of saucers. They exchanged concerned looks and dragged Jun out of the class so that they could see her movie.

They simply did not understand. They had not experienced Jun's wonderland.

**

* * *

**

**The End**

**Author's Note **_(Prepare for a long one, folks)_ **:** In her dream, Jun "wakes" up to find that everyone is missing. Soon after, she literally "stumbles" into the middle of it all. Wonderland. Even then, these are not the "real" girls she knows. Only when she wakes up, does she truly find Azusa and Ui. Not the most original idea, I know, but I did add tweaks. I mostly designed it so that it would be more like the **book** and not the **Disney movie** (I love Disney though). However, there may be some things from the Disney movie or things that I might have added and fixed around for myself to make it more original. I thought MANY of the characters were VERY fitting. For example, Jun is the only one who has a cat. Which works out, because a good part of the pool of tears section of the book states that the animals ran away and that the mouse was offended because she could not stop talking about her cat. I actually did not know that before I chose her as the main character. Mio is the dangerous Queen of course, and her hammer is supposed to be like a joke. It represents her fist in the anime, sort of. Ritsu is the Cheshire cat, and that should require no explanation. Mugi is the Mad Hatter, because she literally is the Goddess of tea. Yui is the March Hare. Now, the reason why Yui is a bit more "eccentric" here is because of the phrase "as mad as a march hare". But then again, Yui has always been a little different than the rest of us. Nodoka was chosen as the Duchess, not for any obvious reason, but simply because I felt she deserved a high class role since she's the Student Council President and all. Ui is the mouse that Jun meets at the pool of tears.

Reasons why I didn't do the caucus race was because I did not think Jun would participate in that at all, so I made Ui do the other alternative method of drying (from the book) where they do a lecture on William the Conqueror. Plus, no one could play a dodo. I left it as a mystery, since Jun doesn't know them, but there were two "mystery characters". If you could not guess, the dormouse was Megumi Sokabe and the King was Satoshi Tainaka (though I do not support SatoshixMio AT ALL. Hence the hidden Mitsu).

The story is fast-paced **ON PURPOSE**. Since it's a dream, anything can happen at any time. In one second you're here, and in the other second you're over there. I wanted it to have that rushed feel, to try and make it seem more dream-like. Instead of painting the roses red when they planted them white by mistake, I decided Ritsu should hang skulls on the trees instead. After all, she loves teasing Mio and scaring her anyway. The very short (due to the fact I JUST got a guitar and do not know official terms yet) bass playing was supposed to be a light music club's version of the croquet game. Sorry that it was extremely short. If you need any other explanations, (since I feel like I forgot one), please ask! I put a few references from the book, I think. Hehe.

Thank you for reading, and I am sorry if you did not like it! I personally enjoyed writing it, and I hope to release the new chapter for **"Ransom"** soon! Forgive me for any grammatical mistakes. I submitted this in rather quickly because of the paranoia that the site would stop working like it did three days ago, and I was afraid of losing it. I have confidence that there weren't too many errors, though.

Review? (:


End file.
